A Flight of Legends
by Avian Dalek
Summary: Witches and hybrids and mooses, oh, my!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fan fiction. Even though this is a Maximum Ride/Supernatural crossover, Max and her flock aren't in this story. I used characteristics from the books, which is why I labeled it as such. This first part is just sort of a long filler to get started. I have a lot of this story pre-written, so I'll post all of the filler and a bit of the Winchesters. I've seen other authors do this, so I will, too. I do not own Sam or Dean Winchester. **

**So, without further ado, here is my story. **

Chapter 1

I sat in the floor next to my classmates, practically quivering with fear. This was a real lockdown and we could hear loud voices and heavy footsteps approaching in the corridor. Everyone pressed themselves tightly against the wall in the darkness of the classroom, desperate to stay out of sight of the window. I tried to calm down and glanced at one of my classmates, Sabrina. She didn't look scared in the least. I studied the faces of all of the other students. Every other kid was terrified out of their mind. Some of them were even praying and crying. I looked back to Sabrina. It kind of looked like her eyes were black in this light. She actually almost looked...pleased? The window on the door shattered and several of the preppy type girls screamed deafening, high pitched screams. Instead of covering my ears, I gritted my teeth and sunk down lower into the huddle of students. They were here for me. I could feel it in my gut. The door opened and two men in suits stepped in. It was them. They were back for me. I knew I couldn't run. There were too many people. I turned my head away as people packed tighter against the wall, hopefully hiding me better. One agent with goggles stepped over, pulled me up by my arm and jerked me over his shoulder like I didn't weigh anything. I cried out to my friends, my classmates, my teacher, anyone, but there was nothing they could do. I struggled to pull myself away as the agents walked back out of the door, me in tow. I was finally able to free myself from the man's arms, only to be stuffed into a scratchy burlap sack. I screamed and cursed until my voice gave out as sunlight shone in through the bag for a moment and then was cut off again. I was sailing through the air for a moment until I hit something with loud thunk. They had finally gotten me, after all this time. I finally gave up my fight and leaned back. I was pretty sure we were in a van, judging by the way the vehicle jolted every once in a while. I exhaled and tried to calm myself, trying not to think what was going to happen. I took slower breaths and thought of my favorite song, my favorite show, anything to distract me from reality. I was beginning to relax when the vehicle came to a screeching halt. The doors opened, letting in light that was filtered through the sack. I felt the two agents climb out and one tossed me over his shoulder again. We entered a building. My heart began beating quicker than normal. Why now? Why today? I heard a door open after a few minutes and clenched my jaw. The agent grabbed the collar of my shirt, lifted me out of the sack, and tossed me into a white room. I quickly picked myself up and he closed the door quietly. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath. Slowly turning around, I saw that there was a huge glass window. One way glass window, I corrected myself, looking at the terrified girl staring back me. They were going to watch me, study me and my habits for the rest of my life. I chewed inside of my lip. My parents told me about this place since I was little. They told me that I would be treated as an animal instead of a person, just because-

"You will come with me,"came a voice from behind me. I turned around to face a man in casual polo shirt.

"And why would I do that?",I said, crossing my arms. Surprise flickered in his eyes, but disappeared quickly as he stepped forward and yanked me out into the hallway. He pushed me through the halls and up and down stairs until I didn't even know which way up was. We stopped in front of a set of double doors and I thought I heard him mutter something like "Don't do anything stupid. " The man opened the door and shoved me in ahead of himself. I swallowed. There was a long table with two men and woman at the end of it on the other side of the room. The man that brought me here closed the door behind him and cleared his throat.

"I'll get straight to the point. Spread 'em, kid. " The people looked baffled. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Excuse me?",I asked with sass dripping from my words.

"You know exactly what I mean,"he said through gritted teeth. I sighed, shut my eyes, and spread my wings. I heard the people at the end of the long table gasp. I clenched my teeth. This wouldn't end well for me. I nervously swallowed again and was suddenly aware of how hot the room had become. I opened my eyes. The room seemed to be closing in. The people stood up and started walking towards us. I slightly shook my head and took a step back, keeping my head down. Someone touched me and I passed out.

I suppose I owe you an explanation. Obviously, I'm not a normal kid. I've had wings for as long as I can remember. I went to school with normal kids and made friends, just like everyone else. Once I found myself a few good friends whom I could trust entirely with all my heart, I told them my secret. They looked like they didn't believe me, but they didn't laugh and blow it off either, so I knew they thought I was telling some sort of truth. I showed them and they took it like good friends should, by not freaking out and calling the government. My parents and my brother know, too and I'm extremely lucky I wasn't sent to the circus as a young girl because neither my parents nor my brother has wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this last time, but reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**On to the story. **

**Chapter II **

I woke up in a cage just big enough for me to lay down in a fetal position. I didn't feel hot and the room wasn't spinning or closing in, so that was an upside. I sat up and wiggled my wings a little, making sure they were fine then tucked them in. I looked around the room. There were papers and clipboards scattered about on the bleach-white counters. To my left, there were a few sinks and chemical showers. On my right, were sharp cutting instruments. Needles, scalpels, you name it, it was there. I slowly scooted across the small cage, away from the tools. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my arms around them. 'I'm not getting out of this one this time,'I thought and buried my face. Usually, I'm able to slip out of sight and run off when they're trying to kidnap me, but I was trapped by social conviction this time. If I had gotten away, I would have been labeled a freak in this town and we would have had to move. Again. Plus, they really upped their game. I heard a door open and footsteps, but I didn't look up.

"Logan, check on 2017052,"a man said.

"Okay,"another voice, younger sounding, said. Footsteps approached my cage and my pulse quickened.

"Uh? Is it okay?",the voice, presumably Logan, asked. Another pair of footsteps came closer.

"Mm. Looks like a mental break down. I'll go report it. You stay here and stay out of trouble."Both sets walked away, but one stayed in the room. I slowly lifted my head, but kept it low. Logan was a tall boy, probably a bit older than me with jet black hair. He had his back to me, hands braced on a counter a few feet away. He sighed and suddenly turned around in time to catch my gaze. I quickly buried my head again.

"No, no. It's okay,"he said. I felt him come closer. I lifted my head again. He was standing right in front of my cage, his stare focused on me.

"See? It's alright,"he soothed. I guess the look I had on my face was pretty pitiful for him to be talking to me like this.

"Um, hello,"I said quietly with my eyes on the floor. He jumped back quickly and then shook his head.

"I must be hearing things...",he said.

"No, I don't think you are,"I said, louder this time and looked up at him. Logan stepped closer. I gave him a little smile.

"Did they train you to talk?",he asked, still bewildered.

"If you want to call it training. Most people refer to it as learning, though,"I said, putting my chin on top of my knees.

"Learning, as in school?"

"Yeah, what other kind of learning is there?",I asked, a bit of concern on my face.

"You went to school?",Logan asked, astounded.

"Yup,"I said, sounding bored. "Just like everyone else. "

"No one is going to believe this!",he said, walking towards the door.

"No! Please!",I pleaded, suddenly serious. He stopped mid-step and looked at me.

"Please don't leave. You treat me better than everyone I've encountered so far. I'm just an experiment, a freak of nature to them. Please stay and talk,"I begged. His deep green eyes searched me for a few minutes and he sighed and walked back over.

"Thanks,"I said gratefully.

"How old are you?",he asked.

"14, 15 day after tomorrow,"I replied. "You?"

"17. Happy early birthday. " I managed a little lopsided smile.

"You had a normal life before this, right?",Logan asked, gesturing around the room.

"As normal as a freak's life can get,"I sighed, my smile fading.

"So you must have a name, right?"

"Yeah, it's Maggie,"I said sheepishly. He was about to say something when we heard footsteps approaching the room. I pulled my legs in closer and wrapped my arms tighter around them, but I kept my chin on my knees. A man with graying black hair walked in wearing a lab coat. I swallowed nervously and looked up at him as he made his way over to my cage.

"I see you helped it come out a bit, Logan,"he said. "Good work. How did you do it? We may need to know for...later occasions. "

"I, uh, I talked to it. Seems to calm it some,"Logan said, a bit of pain on his face at calling me 'it'. The man nodded, accepting the answer, and unlocked the cage with a set of keys. He proceeded to unlatch and then open it. I hesitated for a moment, then jumped out.

"Logan, make sure it doesn't run off while we go to the lab,"he said and he nodded. The man started towards the door and I followed, Logan following me. I glanced in windows we passed and was awestruck. In a lot of the rooms were glowing animals like bunnies and fish. 'Oh my, God. Are they going to make me glow, too?',I wondered to myself, but bit my lip. In other rooms, there were a variety of cross bred animals from spider goats to amphibious koalas. 'Maybe this is a lab for cross breeds,'I pondered and then cringed at the thought of being mongrelized with another animal. I shook my head out as we stopped at a metal door. The man scanned a card on a sensor to the right of the door. It flashed green and the door unlocked with an audible click. He walked in and we trailed after him. Logan shut the door once all of us were in. I heard it lock and winced. This lab was similar to the one we were in earlier except it had tons of scientific and medical equipment. The man pushed me along to an empty examination table, picked me up, and put me on it. He proceeded to tap something in on a keyboard nearby and two nurses burst through the double doors on the other side of the room. I tightened my grip on edge of the table, beginning to feel that warmness like I had yesterday. Someone touched the back of my arm and I jumped. Logan looked at me with concern, but gave me a little smile and mouthed 'It's okay. ' I nodded and tried to convince myself that it was. The two nurses, one short, hefty one with shoulder length brown hair and the other on the tallish side with short blonde hair, wheeled a cart with sharp, shining needles over. I closed my eyes very tightly and nervously rung my feet. I felt a needle go into my arm. And then another. And another. Then four more into my left arm. I felt them take samples and inject me with things. They were ripped out of my arms as suddenly as they had been stuck in and I was jerked off of the table onto my feet. I opened my eyes slowly. I shuttered as someone pried my wings open to their full size with a sickening pop. Pain shot through my body.

"Thirteen feet,"mumbled shorter nurse, plucking some of my pitch black secondary covert feathers. The other scribbled the number down on a clip board.

"Five foot, ten,"she muttered, measuring me, and the other scrawled that down, as well. I smiled to myself a bit. I've grown since I measured myself last. I was twelve. We had just moved into our new house and my brother, fifteen at the time, was complaining about unpacking. My mom had figured that since it was a new house and a new start that we should measure ourselves. I was snapped back to reality by the short nurse pushing me to a scale. I stepped on it.

"103 pounds?!", she shouted, apparently unpleased at this revelation. The tall nurse looked up in surprise, but wrote it down anyway.

"No need to declare it to the world,"I breathed, rolling my eyes. Every head in the room snapped to look at me.

"I said that a bit too loud, didn't I?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

"I can not believe you did that!",Logan prattled as he paced about the lab.

"What I can't believe is that they won't let me out of this stupid cage!",I exclaimed, rattling the bars.

"This is serious,"he said, stopping in front of me. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. They're going to want to-" Footsteps in the hallways cut him off. I turned to look out the window. There was a boy about my age with black hair laid across a gurney pushed by a red headed nurse. The boy was covered in some kind of green goo and he wasn't moving. She whisked him away and the man with greying black hair walked in wearing an apron and gloves splattered with the same kind if green goo.

"Can you clean these up for me, son?",he asked, handing Logan some goo covered scalpels. "We're going to need them for this one tomorrow,"the man added, slinging huge gobs of the glowing goo on me. I turned pale. 'This is that boy's blood,'I realized and tried to get it off of me, but to no avail.

"Okay,"Logan said, in surprise and the man calmly sauntered out of the room. Logan set the tools down. I pulled my knees close to me and covered my face.

"T-this can't happen...",I stumbled over my words as tears began to form.

"I'm so sorry,"he said.

"You don't understand. My parents always told me when I was little if I was ever brought here, they wouldn't just kill me, they'd study me, cut me open to see what I looked like on the inside. This is my worst nightmare come true. "

"There's something else that might make this even worse,"he said.

"It can't get any worse. What is it?"

"Tomorrow's your birthday. "

So, super short chapter. Hopefully the next one is longer...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

A sleepless night passed and both my birthday and my death day came with the rising sun. Logan stayed in the room, trying to comfort me in my last hours until they came to take me away. The man, whom I now knew as Logan's father, leisurely strolled into the room. He unlocked the cage and I slowly crawled out, trying to draw it out as long as possible. Tears began welling in my eyes. I cast my gaze down and Logan's father started to walk out of the room.

"Goodbye, Logan. It was nice to have met you,"I whispered and followed him out the door. The walk seemed too short as we arrived at room with nothing in it but an examination table and a cart with sparkling, newly bleached tools. Logan's father pushed me towards the table and I complied, going through the motions. Hey, I was going to be dead soon anyway. Why fight it? I climbed on the table and he laid me down on my back, the light blinding me, and strapped my limbs and head down on the table. I looked past the lights and saw a window with people holding notebooks behind it. Great. An audience. Logan's father made sure I was secure and then fingered the tools, selecting a large, sharp scalpel. I closed my eyes, desperately not wanting to see this. Sharp pain pierced diagonally through the right side of my upper body. Then the left side. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. He sliced through my middle like butter and joined all of the cuts at one point. I screamed in pain as he folded my skin back. I could hear Logan's father humming. He ENJOYED this. Upon opening my eyes, I saw he had literally opened me up. I could see my heart beating and my lungs moving. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out the pain, but it was too much. My breaths came in shallow puffs and my heart beat quickly. Instead of a burning fire, this time I felt a chill, a creeping coldness, consuming me. I started to fade from consciousness. 'No...it can't end like this,'I thought, looking into the lights, which seemed to be getting brighter. 'I'm too young. I'm only fourteen.' Oh, wait. Fifteen. Happy birthday to me...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

I slowly opened my eyes and took in the lab and cage around me. 'Wait, I'm still alive?' I looked down at myself. My shirt wasn't blood stained or even cut. Actually, it wasn't my shirt. Someone had outfitted me while I was out. I lifted it up to find a long, dark pink scar creeping its way up.

"What happened?",I mumbled out loud to myself. I heard a kind of whirring sound from down the hall paired with two sets of footsteps. I sat completely still as the whirring got louder and louder until two men in suits walked in. As they came through the door, I noticed that both of them was holding some kind of machine that was blinking and making the whirring noise. They walked around the room, pointing their machines at different things. The taller one glanced my way and then did a double take.

"Dean,"he said quietly to the other one. Dean looked up and walked over, his machine whirring like insane.

"Can you let me out?",I asked. They looked at each other for a moment and then the taller one pulled a lock pick out and started to pick the lock. After about a minute, it clicked and the door swung open. I sprung out and was about to thank them when something hit my temple. I fell to the floor and then quickly scrambled up. I turned to face the two men and felt my temple. Warm blood was gushing out. I sighed and wiped it on my jeans. Dean charged at me, trying to hit me again, but I jumped back punched him in the jaw. I heard a crack and winced.

"Sorry,"I muttered under my breath, while he cursed me. He popped it back in place and uttered another curse. The taller man came up behind me and knocked me to the floor. I lost consciousness.

I woke up tied to a chair in an empty hanger. I gritted my teeth, feeling the cut down my middle start bleeding. Dean and the other man were talking quietly amongst one another, in casual plaid instead of suits.

"...look, Dean. This one seems different,"the taller man said.

"This one is no different than all the other sprits, Sam,"Dean said.

"Sprits? As in ghosts?",I pipped up. They turned to look at me.

"Hey, spooky,"Dean said as he approached me. I noticed I was surrounded by a ring of salt.

"Was there a sale?",I asked nodding at the salt.

"You know what it's for,"Dean said gruffly. I remembered my pocket knife and shimmed it out of my back pocket. I opened it and began sawing at the binds on my hands.

"I don't actually. " Dean scoffed and walked over to Sam.

"You pulled up any info on this one?",he asked.

"Not a bit. Doesn't seem to be a local,"Sam said, glancing at his phone.

"That reminds me, where am I?",I asked. Dean gave me an 'Are you kidding me?' look. I finished cutting the binds on my hands and started on the ones on my back. I sighed and rolled my eyes, trying to look bored. I looked at their faces. Where did I know them from? I closed my eyes, trying to remember. I painfully sucked in air as I recalled it.

"You both were there while I was being dissected, weren't you?"

"How could you have been dissected? You're a ghost,"Sam said. I scoffed out a laugh.

"You're kidding me. A ghost? I'm not normal, but I'm not a ghost. " Dean pointed one of those machines at me and it began whirring and flashing like crazy.

"Really? 'Cause the EMF is off the charts,"he said. I thought for a moment.

"The day before yesterday, that guy who was cutting me to ribbons splattered me with some green ooze from a kid he just butchered. Was that ectoplasm or whatever?"

"It doesn't work like that, does it?",Dean asked Sam. I finally finished cutting the bonds and they slipped off of me. I leapt up in the air and unfurled my wings, beating them steadily, hovering ten feet in the air. The two stared at me, not as much shock on their faces as I had anticipated. 'Now's my chance,'I thought, looking for an exit. I heard a gunshot then felt a sharp pain in my left wing and I started falling as quickly as I had ascended. I landed facedown on the concrete floor with a thud. I got up shakily, my vision hazy. I could see Sam and Dean running towards me, Dean toting a shotgun. I looked at my wing. Bright red blossomed between the midnight black feathers.

"Obviously not a ghost,"I managed with a wry smile.

**So, this is where I'll leave for now. I'll post more if people start reading it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

The two grabbed me by the arms and hauled me to my feet. Dean slapped a pair of heavy handcuffs on my wrists. I growled to myself.

"Are gunshots supposed to sting this bad?",I asked a bit indistinctly.

"They are when the bullets are loaded with salt,"Sam said. "What do you make of this one, Dean?"

"Think Bobby'll know?"

"There's only one way to find out. " They roughly shoved me towards the exit to the warehouse, but followed me closely. I tucked my wings in, wincing and walked out into blinding sunlight. I shielded my eyes and made out a car.

"Nice ride!",I exclaimed, looking the '67 Impala over.

"Well, at least we got one with a good taste in cars this time,"I heard Dean mumble to Sam. I turned to face them.

"You say that like you deal with a lot of stuff like this,"I said. Surprise flashed in their eyes, but only for a moment. Dean opened the back door to the Impala and shoved me in.

"Try not to get blood all over the seat. " Sam climbed in on the passenger side and Dean slammed my door. He made his way around the car and plopped himself down on the driver's side. He turned the keys and the vehicle roared to life, blaring Metalica. I smiled to myself a bit. Kidnaped by two hot men in a muscle car with decent music. Best hostage situation I've ever been in. I felt tired all of a sudden and flattened myself face down on the seat.

"What do you it is, Sammy?",Dean asked.

"I dunno. Maybe a demon?",Sam replied. "I'm pretty sure a normal person would have had at least a few cracked ribs face planting the concrete from two stories, but this kid just up and walked away. Defiantly not human. "

"Yeah, but no black eyes. "

"And what about the elephant in the room? That kid couldn't have survived being sliced open." The talk went on like this for at least five or six hours, the men debating about what I might be. They suggested all kinds of things to each other, some of which I'd heard of, some I hadn't. I decided to tune them out and fell asleep, but only for a few minutes before the car stopped. I groaned on the inside. I sat up, looking out the windows and taking in the acres of old, rusty cars, slightly glinting with the evening sun. Far away, there was a garage with a rusted sign that read 'Singer Auto'. Off to the side, there was a huge house that looked like it may have been a brilliant blue at one time. Sam opened my door and I squirmed my way out of the car, still handcuffed. Dean pushed me ahead of him, towards the house. The men walked me up to the door by the shoulders and Sam knocked. A few minutes later, an older guy answered the door. He was the definition of redneck, beer gut and all. He wore a t-shirt underneath a flannel shirt, had a scruffy beard, and wore an old, tattered baseball cap. He looked me up and down.

"Is this one even legal?",he asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm not a prostitute,"I scoffed.

"Then what are doing with these idjits?",he asked. Before I could answer, I felt Sam and Dean prying my wings open. They snapped open and Bobby's expression barely changed.

"No one asks before opening my wings for me anymore,"I muttered. I felt my left wing start dripping blood onto the porch and I tucked them back in quickly, as if to make up for the amount of time Bobby had seen them. The men shoved me into the house and shut the door behind them. Sam took the cuffs off and I rubbed my wrists, looking around the house. It was old, dark, and dusty. There were books scattered all about in stacks that almost reached the ceiling on almost every wall. All of them were old, leather bound books. One of the books I glanced at had something about sprits. Another had 'Demons' scrawled across the spine. I walked a little ways down wide hallway to an open room with an empty chair in the middle. I spun around on my heel in time to be tackled into the chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if I'm muddling characters up. It's been a few weeks since I saw any Supernatural. **

**Chapter VII**

I felt something cold and heavy go around me and before I knew it, I was bound to the chair by thick, iron chains. I could feel my stomach start bleeding again and I uttered a curse under my breath. I looked up at Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Bobby was holding one of the books open to a page near the middle. He began to read from it:

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…"

Sam and Dean looked at me expectantly. I blankly stared at them. Bobby continued:

"…omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica…" Still nothing happened and all three of them were beginning to look distressed.

"...Ergo draco maledicte et sectio. Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica. Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, Audi nos,"Bobby finished. They all stared at me, confused and dumbstruck.

"Was that from The Exorcist?",I asked. They turned away from me, but I could still hear them clearly.

"This isn't supposed to happen! The demon is supposed to spew out of her!",Dean quietly exclaimed.

"Are you guys just messing with me? Is this like one of those live action role playing things?",I continued. They turned back to face me.

"What are you?",Sam asked.

"I...I don't know. "

"Don't know?",he said.

"I'm not human, I know that, and I'm not a bird. Those whack jobs back at that lab didn't label me,"I said, studying my shoes. A silence hung in the air. I looked up.

"Do you have any food? I haven't eaten in four days,"I told them. They exchanged glances and after a moment, Bobby disappeared into another room, the kitchen, I guessed. I freed my hands from under the mass chains. Sam and Dean looked frankly shocked.

"I could have done that at any time,"I said with a lopsided smile. Bobby reappeared with a bucket of fried chicken and he handed it to me. I dove on it like a wolf.

"How did you get like this?",Sam asked.

"I dunno. I've always been this way,"I told him in between bites.

"A bloody mess?",Dean asked. I managed an out of place laugh.

"No, that's all happened in the past two days. " He glanced at my temple as I finished off the bucket.

"Wasn't that gushing blood yesterday?",he asked. I felt it. It was almost completely smooth.

"Oh, my cells regenerate quicker than normal humans' cells do,"I said.

"Uh-huh...",he said, skeptically.

"It's true! Remember how that scientist guy sliced me open? Undo these chains and I'll show you what it looks like now,"I coaxed, gesturing to the chains. Sam and Dean exchanged glances. They were obviously very close. The way the two read each others expressions revealed this. Sam walked over to me, pull the hand cuffs out. He cuffed one end to me and the other to himself. Dean unlocked the chains and unwrapped me. I stood up and rolled my shoulders and felt all eyes in the room fall on me. I sheepishly looked around and lifted my shirt a few inches. The scar had turned a slightly lighter pink since yesterday, but was still bleeding.

"You saw me the day before yesterday. He peeled my skin back. I saw my own freaking heart beating. Do you know how terrifying that is?",I said.

Several hours later, the men still had me chained up in the chair while they read over Internet articles and looking at the headlines of newspapers. I was finally drifting off to sleep when Sam suddenly called out, "Dean! I think I've got something here!" I jolted awake and watched Dean walk over to where Sam was reading something on his laptop. Even though they were far away, I could still read it. The article was about a guy who had started coughing up blood, but was as healthy as an ox.

"Sounds like witches. I hate witches,"Dean said.

"It's nearby. We should check it out,"Sam said, ignoring Dean.

"Witches and stuff aren't real!",I laughed. They disregarded me and headed out the door.

"We'll be back, Bobby. Look after this one,"Dean called. Bobby nodded.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!",I yelled to them. Dean slammed the door in response. I blew some hair out of my eyes, annoyed. Looking down the hall, I read some of the titles of the books. Some were in a different language, maybe Latin or Greek. There were several exorcism books and books about demons, spirits, and everything else. 'Is this what these guys do for a living? Hunt creatures like those guys on reality TV shows?',I wondered. I suddenly felt absolutely exhausted, thinking about what all had happened today. I sighed, put my head down, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my, gosh! Almost 120 views?! Thank you all so much! I would love to hear some feedback, so feel free to leave a review. **

**Chapter VIII**

I heard a door close and jolted in my sleep. I lifted my head the slightest bit to look out the window. Still dark. 'Maybe it's just Sam and Dean,'I thought. A floorboard creaked slowly, like someone was sneaking around. I looked up. In the middle of the hallway were two agents.

"B-Bobby?",I stuttered, hoping he was still cleaning his guns behind me. No answer. I swallowed nervously. The two men walked closer as I struggled against the chains.

"Bobby!",I called. They were practically on top of me. "BOBBY!"

Two gunshots sounded. I looked up at the agents, now with holes in their chests. They slowly turned around to face Bobby.

"Geez, kid. I'm right here,"he said, pulling the chair towards him. The duo started towards us, but suddenly stopped. They looked up. On the ceiling was a circle with a star in the middle surrounded by symbols. Their eyes flashed black and light glinted brightly off of them. I blinked several times, making sure that I was actually seeing this. Bobby had a book in his hands and he stared reciting the exorcism from earlier. Half way through, the agents started violently convulsing. The second Bobby finished, black smoke spewed out of their mouths and the agents fell to the floor.

"Bobby?",I heard Dean. Sam and Dean walked into the room.

"We heard gunshots. What-",Sam looked at the bodies in the middle of the floor. "I'll get a shovel. "

"They're dead?",I asked. Dean nodded. "Could you use a hand?" All of them stopped and stared at me.

"This doesn't freak you out at all?",Sam asked.

"Yeah, a little, but when life gives you lemons...",I said, shrugging in the chains. Sam, Dean, and Bobby exchanged glanced and then Bobby unlocked the chains. I stood up and stretched out my wings.

"Just a precaution...",I heard Dean mumble and heard a gunshot. I felt sharp pain in my right wing and tucked it in close to me.

"Dude! What the fridge?!",I yelled.

"Now you can't get away,"he shrugged. I was about to say something about still having legs, but I thought better of it and helped Bobby carry one of the agents outside.

"Those were demons?",I asked.

"Yup,"Bobby grunted.

"And they didn't get hurt when you shot them?"

"It only hurt the people. "

"Are we going to bury them in the same place?",I asked.

"No, we gotta separate 'em incase someone comes to check on them,"Bobby answered. We came to a moderately empty spot in the maze of cars and he dropped his end, so I dropped my end, as well. I grabbed the shovel and started digging.

"You think Sam and Dean found anything about those witches?",I asked after a while.

"I thought you didn't believe in witches and crap,"Bobby said.

"Well, I think I can believe in most anything now!",I laughed. "You think this is deep enough?" He glanced into the hole.

"Nice job, kid,"he grunted. I had a feeling that was probably about as nice as he going to be to me. I climbed out and we tossed the body in. I started covering it back up, feeling a sharp twinge in my wing with every movement. After several minutes, we had the body buried, just as the sun was rising. I rubbed the tiredness from my face and spread my wings. I started running, jumped in the air, and beat my wings. I felt the blossoming pain in my wings about twenty feet up. It felt like someone was cutting me with a blade dipped in lemon juice and salt. I couldn't stand it anymore and began to fall back to Earth. I squeezed my eyes shut. This wasn't going to be a pleasant landing. CRASH! I lay there on my back for a few moments, my vision dark. It finally cleared and above me stood Bobby along with Sam and Dean.

"That was a really stupid idea,"I said, sitting up and laughing a bit. The top of the car I had landed on had completely dipped down onto the seat. The cars underneath that were loosely compressed together.

"Is it okay if I take a shower? I'm gonna take a shower,"I said, jumping off the stack of cars and landing lightly on the ground. I felt their gazes on me as walked back to the house. They followed me.

"Oh, God. I think I popped my wing out of place,"I said, rolling my shoulders. "Can someone help me?"

Dean looked at Sam and he sighed.

"Which one?",Sam said.

"Left. "

"Okay. On three. One-",he quickly and forcefully pushed it back into place.

"Oh my, God. Thanks,"I said, rolling my shoulder back. I walked up staircase and heard Dean whisper

"That kid is weird. "

"Gossiping isn't polite,"I called over my shoulder. I went in and out of rooms until I found the bathroom. I turned the water on and started stripping. As I was, I noticed I considerable amount of blood on the back of my T-shirt. I sighed, took it off, and I got in the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

After my shower, I threw my bloodstained clothes back on and headed back down the stairs. Sam and Dean were once again where once again wearing suits.

"Where are you going?",I asked.

"To interview the wife of the man who died a few towns over,"Sam replied, straightening his tie in the mirror.

"Can I come?"

"Why would you want to come?",Dean asked.

"Did you see how much trouble we I got into last time?",I said. Dean sighed.

"Fine, but stay out of trouble. " I smiled and gleefully made my way to the Impala. Sam sat in the passenger seat again and Dean took his place in the driver's seat. It didn't take long to get to the house, but the silence in the car was deafening. I drummed my fingers on my knee and looked out the window. We were in a small subdivision with brand new houses. In fact, most of the houses hadn't even been sold yet. We all got out of the car once Dean had parked it and walked up to the front door.

"Don't try anything,"Sam mumbled under his breath and knocked on the door. A puffy eyed woman answered the door. Sam and Dean pulled badges out of their suit jackets and showed them to her.

"We're with the FBI and we'd like to ask you some questions about your husband,"Dean said, making his voice deeper and more official sounding.

"Um, yeah, sure. Is she with you?",the woman said, looking at me.

"Uh, yes. She's...our sister,"Sam said. "We couldn't find a sitter. "

"She looks old enough to be on her own,"she said.

"Well,"Dean chuckled."this one likes to play with fire." I gave a mischievous smile and she seemed to accept the lie.

"Oh, come right in,"she said, stepping away from the door. We filed into the widow's house. It was very large and new, like the other houses. There were still things in boxes. She sat down on the sofa and Sam and Dean sat across the coffee table from her. I slowly paced around the room, feeling antsy.

"Mrs. Churchill, was it?",Dean asked. She nodded. "How long had you and your husband been married?"

"We were newly weds,"she said. Sam nodded.

"Did you notice anything strange before he died?",he asked. She looked like she was about to say something, but her expression changed drastically as I turned around.

"Oh my, God! Is that blood?!",she exclaimed. I turned around and saw Sam and Dean tense up.

"Oh, no! My brothers are taking me to a costume party after this, but they didn't want to look unprofessional by dressing up. I'm an undead killer,"I quickly covered. I grabbed the air behind my back like I was looking for something and then turned around. "Aw, looks like I left my knife prop in the car. Would you mind if I touched up my costume makeup in the bathroom?" She seemed to relax a little at this and nodded.

"Down the hall, first door on the left." I thanked her and walked down the hall. She returned to Sam's question.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. Do you think someone did this to him?",Mrs. Churchill asked, as I closed the door. I had excellent hearing, but the small bathroom was well soundproofed and I couldn't hear more than muffled voices. I sighed and rubbed my face. Turning on the faucet, I splashed some water on it. Suddenly, I felt sick. I leaned on the sink for support. Something was horribly, awfully wrong.

"S-Sam! De-",my voice was cut off. I started spitting up blood with animal bones and teeth mixed in. Dean burst through the door with Sam right on his heels. Without saying a word, they both split up and starting rifling through everything in the bathroom. I fell, still hacking up blood and critter parts when Mrs. Churchill arrived. She gasped and then dropped to her knees beside me. She put her hands on my back, not quite sure what to do. My vision started to go black.

"Here!",Sam cried.

"What are you waiting for?!",Dean yelled. Sam dug a lighter out of his pocket and lit what he was holding. It burst into flames and I stopped choking, my vision returning to normal. I stood up and spit the blood in my mouth out, taking in a huge breath afterward.

"What was that?",asked Mrs. Churchill, wide eyed.

"She has asthma. I guess she fell and hit something and couldn't breathe when she saw the blood,"Sam said. I nodded pitifully and breathed hard, acting it up. "We need to take her to the hospital now. "

"Yes, we do. I think we got everything we needed. Thank you for your time,"Dean said, gently pushing me to the door by the shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

"Take me to the hospital and you both die,"I said, climbing into the car.

"You'd better be thankful we were here or else you wouldn't be,"Dean said curtly. I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, you were choking for a long time. Too long,"Sam said, obviously expecting me to explain.

"Well, my lungs are bigger and I have, um, air sacs, too. To help me breathe at higher altitudes,"I said sheepishly. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, shrugged, and we started driving, back to Bobby's presumably. 'These guys must deal with some weird stuff to not be weirded out by that,'I thought.

"Hey, what did you burn? As soon as you burned it, I felt fine,"I asked Sam suddenly.

"A hex bag. Witches use them to kill people from a distance,"Sam explained.

"Okay...",I said unsurely.

"What do you say we get us a bite to eat, Sammy?",Dean said after a few moments of silence.

"Sure,"Sam replied. I wasn't going to say anything, but my stomach growled loudly. I winced, embarrassed.

"I guess we can take her with us,"Dean said, jabbing a thumb my way. My face lit up. We pulled up to a diner with a floor that looked like it had been white at one point, but was starting to turn a little yellow. The booths were a faded, yet still sparkly red. Sam picked one far off the left of the diner. I sat opposite of them with Sam on the inside of Dean. A young, blonde waitress with too much red lipstick walked up to our table, plunked menus down in front of us and pranced back to the bar where she began chatting with the other waitresses again. I picked mine up and looked over it. Dean prodded Sam about getting something besides rabbit food this time. Sam rolled his eyes, revealing that this happened often. The waitress came back with a pen and pad a few minutes later.

"What can I get for you?",she asked in a rather bored tone.

"BLT burger and coffee for me, sweet cakes,"Dean said with a wink.

"House salad. Italian on the side. Coffee,"Sam said, passing his menu down.

"Three racks of ribs, fries, and do you have Dr. Pepper?",I said nonchalantly. Three pairs of eyes started at me hard. I dipped my head down a little.

"You hungry, kid?",waitress said sarcastically, snatching up our menus and walking away.

"Humans...",I mumbled, slightly shaking my head. I felt Sam and Dean's gazes still resting on me.

"I have to eat a lot,"I said quietly. "Super high metabolism. Like a bird. " Sam shrugged and opened his laptop.

"Whitney Churchill and her husband Charles Churchill are both divorce lawyers,"he said, turning the screen towards Dean. I lifted my head, suddenly interested in the conversation. "So, obviously there are a lot of people out to get them. " Dean pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. The waitress reappeared with their coffees and my soda. Dean gave her a flirty smile. She giggled and once again promenaded back the bar. The waitresses all laughed high pitched giggles. I covered my ears and

"Ugh, I hate that noise,"I mumbled.

"Oh, don't ruffle your feathers, kid,"Dean said, slurping his coffee.

"You wouldn't like the noise as much if you could hear as well as I can,"I said. "It's like a dog whistle. " They finally stopped and I sat back up.

"So, how long have they been lawyers?",Dean asked, getting back to the Churchills. Sam took a sip of his coffee.

"About fifteen years,"Sam said. Dean groaned. Two waitresses came with our food and laid it down in front of us. I grabbed one of the ribs and tore into it, enjoying every bite. Then, the next in between fistfuls of fries. I peered at Sam and Dean, both giving me wayward looks. I swallowed, gave them a little smile and went back to my food.

"So,"said Sam. "looks like we've got a lot of interviewing to do. "

"Where do we start?",Dean asked around his burger.

"Since Charles' death happened recently, I think we should work our way back,"Sam said thoughtfully. We finished up our food and the waitress came with the check. Dean signed it 'Walter Dickey'.

"That's not your name,"I said.

"And how do you know that?",he said.

"Well, Sam calls you Dean and as far as I know, Dean isn't short for Walter or Dickey." The two exchanged glances once again.

"Okay, so you know our names. What's yours?",Sam asked. I thought for a moment. There was nothing more I had to hide from this guys, so why come up with a fake name?

"Maggie,"I said.

"Didn't you date a Maggie once, Dean?",Sam asked.

"Oh, her. Ah, she was a great one,"Dean said, staring off. I made an appalled face.

"Uh, Dean? I think we'd better get going,"Sam said, pushing Dean out of the booth. He stood up and Sam got out. I scooted my way across the booth and got up. Two guys walked into the diner.

"Hey, call me crazy, but do those guys look like trouble?",I asked.

"No, they don't, crazy,"Dean said. "Let's-"

"Get on the ground!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

The one wearing a skullcap pulled out a small, silvery item. A pistol. All of the flustered customers fell to the ground. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey! You three! He said to get on the ground!",the other thug said.

"Well, technically, we are on the ground. Gravity prevents otherwise,"I said with a lopsided grin. The thug pulled out a sharp, gleaming hunting knife. I shuttered, my smile melting away. I obviously have a reason to be afraid of knives.

"Yeah, you'd better be scared, girly,"he said, revealing yellow tobacco stained teeth. I crossed my arms and made a smug face, burying my fear. His ugly smirk slipped away and he ran at us with the knife and a growl. I dashed towards him, slid on the floor and snatched one leg out from under him. The thug tripped, somehow holding his knife the wrong way, and it stabbed through his hand. He shrieked in pain. I clicked my tongue.

"Didn't your mommy teach you not to run with sharp objects?",I asked. I heard a click next to my head. Skullcap had the pistol right up next to me.

"No one move or I shoot her!",he said, grabbing me around the neck. I looked at Sam and Dean, who actually looked pretty freaked, so I flashed them a thumbs up and looked up at Skullcap. He looked startled that I wasn't scared or begging for my life. I grabbed the barrel of the gun, easily snatching it out of his grasp in his shock. He let go of my neck and punched my head, whipping it sideways. I turned back to him and delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest, hearing a rib or two crack. Skullcap fell back, moaning and almost in tears. Everyone looked like they couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Can we go, guys?",I asked, looking back at Sam and Dean.

"Uh, sure,"Sam said, walking over. Dean dragged both thugs to the bar and handcuffed them to each other around the railing. I tossed the gun into a trash can as we walked out of the diner and back to the Impala.

"What was that?",Dean asked.

"Me saving your butts,"I answered, ducking into the backseat.

"No, really,"Sam said.

"I get kidnapped one time and my mother signs me up for self defense classes when I get back,"I said, crossing my arms.

"Obviously it wasn't just one time,"he said.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that you just broke a full grown man's ribs a single kick?",Dean asked, starting the car up.

"Super human strength,"I shrugged, leaning back. "Came with the wings. "

As we pulled out onto the highway, two police cars sped into the parking lot, spewing pebbles everywhere.

"And what of you two?",I asked.

"What do you mean by that?",asked Dean defensively.

"Fake names, fake signatures, impersonating FBI agents. What do you even do with that information?" "We use it to hunt demons, spirits, werewolves. Those type of things,"he said.

"How do tear soaked widows help us find witches?",I asked.

"She may know a few people that could have been out to get Charles,"explained Sam.

"Like all of those clients,"I mumbled.

"Yep." Silence once again fell over the Impala like a wool blanket. I unfolded one of my wing a little.

"Hey! Don't be molting back there!",Dean said when he caught something moving in the rear view.

"I won't, just stretching them out a little,"I said a bit absently, rubbing where I'd been shot the second time. It was almost completely healed and most of the feathers were back, which meant the first one was certainly healed. I figured I could get away from these two easily enough, but it felt like something was holding me back. My curiosity, maybe? The fact that I was at least several hundred miles away from home and had no idea which way to go to get there? The fact that I had nothing but these wings to get me there? The fact that- I heard a car door slam. I looked up from my pondering and realized that we were at a house, but not Bobby's.

"What are we doing?",I asked.

"The most recent client. It was on our way back,"Sam answered, tightening his neck tie. I quickly scrambled out of the car, tucking my wings back in.

"Who is this person?",I asked, walking around the car with Sam and Dean to the front door.

"Mary Smith, a secretary for a doctor in town,"Sam said.

"Sounds a little too normal,"I said warily. Dean knocked on the door. A young woman, probably in her mid-twenties, answered with a confused look on her face.

"May I help you?",she asked.

"Yes, we're here with your lawyer. We're here to discuss your divorce case,"Sam said confidently. Mary nodded and welcomed us into her house I made a point to keep her from seeing the back of my T-shirt.

"I thought we had everything sorted out,"Mary said.

"We wanted to make sure we had our facts right,"said Dean.

"Well, I completely got screwed over,"she said. "He got most of our stuff, the kids, and the house. I'm packing my things. " Mary gestured to boxes near the door. She was right. There were probably twelve boxes at the most. Sam and Dean turned back and followed her into the living room. I was about come along, but something faintly glimmering in one of the boxes caught my eye. I glanced at them, turning the corner and knelt down. Fingering it, I realized it was a golden thread. Again, I looked over my shoulder. I could hear them talking about the case. Mary sounded angry. Trying to make as little noise as possible, I started riffling through the boxes. There were very strange things in some of the boxes. Bones, plants, weird coins, more golden thread. Who keeps this type of stuff just laying around? Unless... I bolted up and walked as calmly as I could to the living room. It look barren. I guessed most of the things that were kept there were now in those boxes with the bones. I sat down on the couch beside Sam. 'I gotta find some way to tell them,'I thought. I noticed that Mary would occasionally, when she was very angry, stand up and pace. The next time she did this, I nudged Sam.

"She's the witch!",I said quietly, but not quietly enough. Mary stopped mid sentence and turned around.

"It seems this one is brighter than either one of you,"she said. Sam and Dean jumped up, yanking pistols out of nowhere and pointing them at her. I jumped up, too, but had no weapon. She flicked her wrist and I went flying (not the good kind). A shattering sound filled the air as I crashed into the china cabinet. I stood up shakily in time for Dean to fly into me. I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. It was pitch black. I tried standing up and realized that thick ropes bound me to something, a pillar maybe? 'No problem,'I thought, digging in my back pocket for my knife, but ropes made it difficult and awkward. It wasn't in either one of my pockets.

"Hey, where's my pocket knife?",I said aloud, but heard Sam's voice.

"What'd you say, Sammy?",I heard my voice.

"Hey! Only Dean...gets...to...",said Dean. Something was way off.

"Does anyone have a knife or something?,"I asked.

"Um, I've got one in my pocket,"my voice said. I faintly heard sawing and the ropes when slack. I stood up and heard Sam and Dean stand up, also. I tried stretching out my wings, but couldn't. I felt my back, but there was nothing there. My heart pounded. What was happening?

"Where,"I swallowed. "where are we?",I asked timidly, still hearing Sam's voice.

"It looks like a warehouse or something,"my voice said. We walked until we found and the door. Pale moonlight shone on us and we finally starting piecing together what was happening.

"Oh my, God. I'm human! And a guy!",I wailed, looking myself over. Apparently, I was in Sam's body, he was in Dean's and Dean was in mine.

"You think this is only weird for you?",Dean asked. He spread out my wings, as if testing them out. I never realized I looked that cool.

"You'd better not wreck my body,"I growled. Dean sneered at me.

"How are going to fix this?",Sam asked, stepping in between us.

"I bet Bobby'll know,"Dean said.

"Let's go, then,"I said, already running. I jumped in the air, ready to spread my wings when I remembered that I didn't have them anymore. 'Oh, sh-' I tumbled head over heels for a little ways and ended up flat on my back, dazed.

"Ugh, humans bruise like bananas,"I said, examining the new scrapes and bumps.

"Hey! Don't do crap like that!",Sam scolded.

"Sorry." I slowly stood up and dusted myself off. Dean spread my wings even more, making me green with envy. I hated being stuck to the ground more than anything. He started running, jumped, and beat my wings rhythmically, gaining altitude. Soon, Dean was soaring gracefully around in the dark night sky, occasionally passing in front of the bright, shining moon. He made ever shrinking arcs until he landed on the ground next to us.

"That was awesome! Why don't you do this more often?",Dean asked.

"Because of things like that,"I said, pointing to a young couple staring at us wide eyes on the hood of a rusty, old truck.

"W-what is that?",the girl asked timidly, holding on to the boy's arm.

"What do we do? Kill them?",I whispered to Sam.

"What? No! We don't just kill people!",he whispered back harshly. Dean quickly tucked my wings in, face blank. All of us stared at one another for a few moments, no one moving or saying anything. Then, Sam slowly started backing towards the driver's side of the Impala. Dean and I followed his lead.

"W-wait!",the guy called, sliding off of the hood and running towards us. We jumped into the car and slammed the doors.

"Floor it!",I yelled. And he did. The tires squealed and spewed gravel at the guy. I had a feeling this was going to come back and bite us in the butt.

"Don't fly in public,"I told Dean. "I've worked hard to keep a low profile and I don't need you ruining it. "

"Please. Because people just get kidnapped like an every day norm,"he said, waving his hand at me like I was a small child. I was about to go off on him again when Sam interrupted.

"How are we going to explain this to Bobby?"

"Simple. I act like her, you act like me, and she acts like you for the rest of our lives,"Dean said.

"No way! I want to get back to normal!",I said. "Well, my normal, anyway. "

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"We find that son of a witch and make her change us back. "

**Sorry that took so long to get out. I'd like some feedback on how I'm doing, so please review. **


End file.
